


Winchester White

by madcatm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Dean, Pining, Rating May Change, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-06-20 03:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15525393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madcatm/pseuds/madcatm
Summary: Dean Winchester is an omega who left his family home in Kansas to go to school but after sleeping with his professor he finds out he’s pregnant at the end of his final year. With the alpha no longer wanting anything to do with him or the pup, he chooses to go home to his family and face up to whatever judgement awaits him.On his journey home he meets charming and kind alpha, Castiel Novak, a soldier fresh from battle and trying to find his place in the world. Castiel, seeing the omega’s clear distress (terror) at telling his family about the baby, he suggests he pose as Dean’s husband, then leave after a night to paint himself as the bad alpha. Only things don’t turn out to be as easy as that.Or the Walk in the Clouds au nobody asked for





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this basically came about thanks to my grandmother's taste in movies not being as bad as I thought it was leading to watching Walk in the Clouds with Keanu Reeves and Aitana Sánchez-Gijón (wonderful film, would 10/10 recommend if you're a fan of romance, especially romance done well) and ten minutes in I was planning out how to make a fic out of it. This will not be a identical copy of the movie, especially as I am writing it from a different POV than it, but there are some bits the same (largely because that thing was like watching a fanfic on a big screen like daaaaaaaang). It is a WIP, but I have a couple chapters already written and really hope to have this finished before the end of the summer (if it's looking like I've forgotten that please feel free to yell at me in the comments). This is also my first abo, but I really love the genre so I hope I can do it justice.  
> Unbetad, all mistakes my own, hope you enjoy.

The train lurches suddenly and so does Dean’s stomach with it. While the morning sickness has been improved over the last couple days, the travel is definitely causing him problems. He closes his eyes against the nausea and wills his lunch to stay where it is and after a couple minutes of deep breathing he feels his body begin to settle and leans back further to rest against his seat. Unfortunately, with the nausea abating, it allows his thoughts to return to the bigger problem at hand and are given freedom to run wild again about how he’s possibly going to tell John about this. ‘Hey dad, remember how you said going to Harvard was way too far for an unmated omega to be from their family? Well, the school was fine, thing is I might still be unmated but you’ve got a grandpup on the way!’ Yeah, that won’t get him slaughtered. At least he’s not far along enough yet for there to be a change in his sent or to be showing in any obvious way yet, so hopefully he’ll have a bit of time after he gets home before the inevitable car crash.

The train starts to slow into a station and as a few people in his carriage gather their belongings he tucks himself further into his seat while they shuffle past him, trying to not knock into the old man snoring in the window seat next to him at the same time. He was too slow to get a window and it’s turning out to be more annoying than he ever remembers it being. As soon as he  sees an open seat by the window open up a little bit along the carriage and decides to go for it while new passengers are still at the doors. It only takes him a moment to gather his bags, but by the time he’s on his feet he can hear the doors to the train being closed and the squealing of the wheels on the track. The carriage jolts and at the same time as a fucking delicious scent reaches his nose, he registers another person in front of him, and then he’s falling and taking the other man with him to the floor. 

The body under him shifts and a groan reaches Dean’s ears as he slowly raises his head to peer up at the man, who he now realizes is very clearly an alpha, and the source of the wonderful smell. His gaze first finds a roughly stubbled chin and the top of a pointed nose before the man’s head lifts off the floor and Dean is met with startling blue eyes. It takes Dean a moment to realize he’s staring and quickly tries to scramble up and away, only to nearly topple over again when the juddering of the train disrupts his balance.  

“Careful there, are you okay?” The rough voice and a steadying hand on his arm make him look up suddenly. Now they’re both vertical again, Dean has a much better view of the alpha, and his words die on his tongue. The man is tall, probably the same height as Dean if they weren’t both leaning on the seats next to them. Along with his gorgeous eyes, the skin around them is tanned and smooth, with a little crease between his dark brows showing his concern for the stupid random omega that fell on him on a public train. It takes the throat clearing of someone behind him to get Dean in motion once again and he moves himself and his bags into the empty window seat he now notices he is actually standing next to. The handsome alpha is still looking at him with concern as he continues to stand in the isle next to Dean’s seat and Dean pointedly avoids looking at him hoping to hide his blush and make as little fool of himself for the rest of this interaction. 

“I’m fine, sorry man, I-”

“I think you may have dropped this?”

They speak over each other, making Dean blush more and look up again, and at the same time curse his luck that he had to of course run down the best looking alpha on the train. He sees that the man is holding out a small bit of paper to him that he now recognizes as a ticket.  His hand flies up to where he’d left his ticket in the top pocket of his shirt and finds it empty.  “Shit. Uh, thanks,” Dean says eloquently, taking the ticket while trying to not pay attention to the way their fingers brush and slipping it more firmly into his back pocket.

The man gives Dean a small smile and hoists his duffel bag higher on his shoulder. “You’re welcome. Are you sure you’re alright though? You look a little flushed,” he says. And that-Dean refuses to call it cute-little furrow is back.

Dean gives him a nervous chuckle and looks back down at his lap. “Yeah, yeah, I’m good. Just not used to trains much.”

He hears a small laugh from the man and sees him nod in his peripheral. “Yes, they are not the easiest mode of transport at times.”

Dean chances a small glance up to see if he’s gone, but sees the alpha is still standing there, looking further down the carriage, probably for seats that aren’t next to idiot omegas that can’t manage a stupid train journey by themselves. He suddenly looks back and Dean realizes he’s been caught staring again. The man doesn’t appear phased though as he flashes him another brief smile and walking a little way more down the carriage.

As soon as he’s gone Dean lets himself have a moment to wish he’d caught the alpha’s name or even his phone number, but he quickly disregards that thought as ridiculous. No self respecting alpha, especially one as perfect as that, wants an omega carrying another alpha’s pup.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me posting the next chapter in under a week (I am freaking proud of myself okay). Hope y'all enjoy!
> 
> Additional notes/slight warnings at end

Dean isn’t sure when he falls asleep, but the next thing he knows he’s waking up and out of the window he can see that the train only has a couple more stops before it reaches his station. That realization brings fresh fear of what’s going to happen once he gets there. He hasn't told anyone he was coming back, so he knows John will not be waiting to give him a ride home and at least that means he’ll get a bit of extra time to plan. He usually hates how far away from everything their house is, but for once it’s a relief.

Dean places one hand against his stomach, more glad than ever that the small amount of swelling there is can only be noticed if you’re looking for it. He knows he won’t have a lot of time before that changes, but it’s enough.

Michael had seemed so charming when they first met. Older, handsome, and smart enough to he a professor at Harvard, plus he was always so nice to him. Dean had been one of his students, but he hadn’t tried anything on with him until after the third semester Dean’s flirting and Dean had left his number on one of his essays when he’d handed it in. They’d had to keep it quiet obviously, but it always felt like it was going somewhere, that after Dean had graduated they’d finally be able to get married and mated. And then he’d found out he was pregnant.

He’d obviously told Michael, stupidly assuming it was something they were going to handle together, probably getting married a bit more quickly after he graduated was all the change to his plans Dean had expected. It turned out he was wrong when he woke up the next morning after telling him to a note on the bedside table saying that Michael didn’t want to be tied down to anything, the pup and Dean included, and every attempt at calling the man’s phone said it had been disconnected. At least most of his classes had finished by then, Michael’s included.

He didn’t have any other choice really other than going back home. It was either that or struggle through a pregnancy and being an unmated omega parent in the city while trying to get work.

He can see the train is getting closer to his stop so he makes sure he has all his things, especially seeing as he moved seats part way through the journey. He cringes slightly as he remembers how well that went and considers whether it would have been better to just stay where he was. When he moves into the isle he’s reminded further when he spots the alpha from earlier asleep a few rows down and quickly shuffles past to wait by the doors until they open.

 

 

After pushing through the crowded Kansas station to the bus stop, Dean soon finds himself settling into his seat on the bus.  Another bout of fatigue hits him and he can feel himself already nearing sleep again. He’s just beginning to drop off again as the bus rolls away from the station and a shouting from outside the bus makes him sit up.

_Oh come on._

The alpha from the train is apparently trying to catch up to them, or possibly overtake with the speed he’s going at, but the driver slows to a stop and he jumps on easily. Dean immediately tries to sink lower in his seat, hoping to not be recognised as the stupidly gorgeous man walks up the middle of the bus. He thinks he catches those blue eyes stop on him briefly, with a hint of what is probably surprise in them, but when Dean turns to solidly face the front of the bus again he settles into the two empty seats across from Dean. With all notions of sleep now erased from his mind, he pulls out one of his battered books from his bag and tries to relax against his seat, leaning slightly into the cool window next to him to keep any nausea at bay.

After a few minutes it’s finally starting to feel like he’s going to get some peace when the bus pulls up alongside one of the more rural stops on the road and two guys get on. It’s an alpha and a beta, and the moment they get on Dean can tell he’s not likely to get in any of the peaceful reading he’d hoped for. Of course they make an immediate beeline for him, with one dropping into the seat next to him, and the other in the seat behind. Dean tenses and tries to focus on his book, drawing in on himself slightly, instinctively protecting his stomach. He could probably take these assholes if it was necessary, but he’s been making a bit of a habit of overestimating his ability to handle strenuous activities as of late doesn’t really want to have to risk it.

“Hey beautiful,” says the alpha in the seat next to him, leaning into his space an uncomfortable amount for Dean’s tastes.

Dean keeps his eyes on his book and makes sure to not acknowledge them beyond what’s necessary when he responds,“Not interested.”

The beat leans further over the back of the seat right next to him, putting his face close to Dean’s ear. Both of their scents are making him feel nauseous. _At least if they take too long to fuck off I can barf on them and see if that works_ , he thinks.

“You used to have an omega that would say that, didn’t you Al?” He says, addressing the alpha.

The other man puts his arm along the back of the seat and somehow leans even closer, nearly making Dean gag on his putrid scent. “Yeah, he used to say he wasn’t interested, always meant the opposite though…” He feels fingers beginning to stroke along the top of his shoulder and okay, he’s about one second away from punching this clown, pregnancy be d-

“Hey!” Both Dean and the two guys look up, and of course it’s Mr. gorgeous across the aisle. “I believe he said he wasn’t interested.”

Dean is kind of wishing he could sink into his seat right about now but doesn’t intervene, hoping that maybe they’ll at least get the message and back off.

“What’s it to you anyway?” The alpha sneers.

Apparently not.

That seems to make the man stumble slightly. “It -it isn’t anything to me, but I think you should respect his wishes.”

‘Al’ smirks over his shoulder at the beta before turning back to the other man. “Oh yeah?” He stands and goes to lean over the other alpha, clearly going for intimidating.

Mr. gorgeous looks up at the man with a narrowed gaze and _oh crap that’s hot_. “Yes.”

Before Dean can blink, Al has made a lunge at the man - freaking hopped up alphas thinking they’ve still got to fight for their right to an omega in this day and age - and Mr. gorgeous has floored the guy with a punch. The beta pal jumps up takes a swing, but the alpha dodges and it looks like this guy’s going down too, when suddenly the bus comes to a screeching halt throwing the two men currently standing into the seats and the alpha that’s trying to pull himself up back to the floor. The bus driver spins around and before anyone can say anything yells, “Alright! You three,” she points at the two alphas and beta now mostly standing, “Off!”

The assholes look like they’re going to argue, but Mr. gorgeous quietly nods and starts gathering his belongings. Dean doesn’t have time to feel bad, or even thank the guy, before they’re all getting off on the side of the road without much of anything in sight in either direction. Dean can’t help himself though and looks out the window and catches the blue eyes of the alpha who smiles kindly back in the face of Dean’s apologetic stare.

Well, he might not have got the guy’s number, but he certainly got his pity.

  


After the bus has finally reached his stop and he’s lugged his stupid case from the trunk, he’s left on the side of the road with a small hike to the house. He stops and looks out at where he knows the path that’ll lead him home is. This is his last chance to turn around and see if he can figure it out on his own, because as soon he gets back and they find out, he’ll either be under his father’s thumb with John holding this over his head for the rest of his life, or he’ll officially kicked out and have to do so anyway. He’d like to think that won’t happen, that his mom might be able to talk his dad down, but maybe she’ll be just as disappointed. Dean knows he’s sure disappointed with himself. It might not be a scandal in the way it would have been a couple decades ago, but it’s still probably something that will mostly be swept under the rug. At least he hopes it will. It will be so much worse if they act blase about it. ‘Oh yes, Dean, terrible thing that. We sent him off to get an education and he came back knocked up.’

He can’t help let out a small gasp as it occurs to him the alternative they might offer though, and his hand flies to his stomach. He knows no matter what they say, he’s not getting rid of it.

He doesn’t realize his legs are wobbling until he has to drop down onto his case to not fall over.

Dean pulls his rucksack off his back and reaches into it to pull out the note, even if he knows it’s not going to change, no matter how many times he looks at it. At the very least he has an excuse for not having an alpha with him, something to prove he’s not just a whore that forgot to use protection on a one night stand.

Dean only notices he is crying when a couple tears hit the paper in his hand. He gently replaces his free hand against his abdomen and looks down. “We’ll be alright, hey kid?” He knows it’s way too soon to be feeling any movement, but he still kind of hopes for some kind of response. Anything to make him feel a bit less like he’s doing this alone. Obviously there’s nothing, and he can’t help feel a little disappointed.

Dean’s not sure how long he sits there on the side of the road. He’s not really sure what he’s waiting for, he stopped trying to plan what he’s going to say after the fourth time his imagination showed him getting kicked out and disowned and he was just starting to feel hopeless. He’ll probably wing it anyway, it’s not like there’s going to be a good way to say what he has to say.

The air is just beginning to cool and Dean’s wondering how much longer he can afford to sit here without worrying about navigating the Kansas hillside in the dark, when a sound from the curve in the road alerts him to another presence just before the smell hits him.

He quickly brushes away the tear tracks on his cheeks and looks up in time to see Mr. gorgeous from earlier round the bend in the road and catch sight of him. His brows are furrowed and that little crease is back and Dean should not find that look as cute as it is. If this alpha turns out to be anything less than the chivalrous idiot he appears Dean is royally screwed because he knows for a fact that the nearest house is a couple miles away and there’s not likely anyone around to help him if he needs it.

The alpha, clearly noticing his apprehension, doesn’t make a move to come any further toward him.

“I could smell someone in distress. I am sorry, I didn not mean to surprise you,” the man says apologetically, like it was his fault he’d walked into Dean’s own personal pity party.

Dean drags a hand down his face. “No, you didn’t surprise me. Just dealing with my own crap,” he says, letting out a wet humorless laugh.

That seems to unstick the alpha from the spot he’s standing and he moves forward hesitantly. Unlike Dean, he only has his duffel and a small suitcase to carry, so at least Dean doesn’t need to feel too bad about the guy get thrown off the bus, not that it was really his fault the guy had gone all chivalrous alpha on those guys.

“Is there anything I can help with?”

Dean looks down at the tearstained note in his hand. “Not unless you can either convince my-,” Dean swallows, “my ex to take some fucking responsibility for our kid, or persuade my dad an illegitimate child is a good thing.” He doesn’t look up as he waits to hear the alpha’s reaction that could be anywhere from pity to disgust.

“Oh.” _Looks like it’s going to be pity._ “You’re…?”

“Yeah, only a couple months at the moment,” Dean says quietly. He doesn’t really know why he’s telling him, but if he’s honest with himself it’s nice to be able to talk to someone about it.

“And the other father is…?”

Dean wordlessly holds out the note as he angrily swipes at the fresh tears that he hadn’t noticed had started falling. Looking up at the man now as he reads the letter he’s even better looking in the afternoon sunlight. The small tree near them is making the light fracture through the leaves and of course he’s standing right under where the light is hitting, making him look like some sort of beautiful model for nature in a rumpled suit and coat. It at least distracts him from everything else for a moment.

He’s brought out of his musings when the alpha looks back up and is caught in the alpha’s crystal blue stare that taken on a sad tone since last he looked.

“I’m so sorry, Dean. You did not deserve to be treated in such a way.”

Dean frowns, “Wait a minute, how’d you know my name?”

“Oh,” the man exclaims like he’s just remembered something, “I’m sorry, that was who the letter was addressed to and I just assumed,” he says, handing the paper back.

Dean feels a blush color his cheeks at his foolishness. “Oh, yeah, ‘course,” he says, taking the note and slipping it firmly back into the inside pocket of his bag.

“I am Castiel. Castiel Novak. I’m sorry, I believe I have done a terrible job of making proper introductions.” Castiel looks almost nervous when Dean looks back at him.

He feels a small smile crack across his face at the sight. “Dude, stop apologizing, it’s fine. Better late than never and all that.” Without getting up, Dean holds his hand out high enough for Castiel to shake, “Dean Winchester, it’s nice to meet you.”

Castiel takes the proffered hand with a smile of his own, “Likewise.” When their hands drop, Castiel’s goes back to holding the strap of his duffel on his shoulder and he fidgets slightly on his feet, “I don’t mean to pry more than I already have, but why are you sitting on the side of the road?”

“Kind of a long story, dude,” Dean sighs

“I have time,” Castiel smiles and sets down the bag in his hand and put the duffel on top of it.

Dean scoffed. “Don’t you have somewhere to be or something?”

Something crosses Castiel’s face, but it’s soon gone and back to the gentle smile. “Not currently. And I don’t like to leave someone in need of help.”

_Well you wouldn’t be the first._

“And anyway, you never answered my question,” Castiel adds.He then waits as Dean scans his mind back through their conversation to answer.

“Fine, I’m trying to figure out the best way to tell my family about all this without getting kicked out,” Dean says sharply.

Castiel looks taken aback at his outburst. “You’re concerned your family would do that? Surely would not place the blame on you for someone else’s actions towards you.”

“You don’t know my dad. Anyway, it takes two to tango and all that,” Dean smirks, forgetting his situation a moment in exchange for a lewd joke. He quickly sobers up again when he doesn’t get a laugh out of the other man and clears his throat. “Reputation’s a kind of big thing for him though, and an unmarried and unmated pregnant omega son wouldn’t really help that.”

Castiel pauses and looks around their surroundings, seeming to think, and Dean doesn’t want or know how to fill the silence so he just waits for a response from the alpha. Castiel’s expression turns resolute and he returns his gaze to Dean before cautiously speaking. “What if you weren’t unmarried?”

 _What?_ “What are you talking about? Of course I’m unmarried.”

Castiel shuffles slightly but holds Dean’s questioning stare. “What if you had someone with you to be your husband when you went home? You wouldn’t be unmarried then.”

Dean thinks for a second before  he looks down and away, “Cas, I’m flattered but-”

“I don’t mean actually married, just for show,” Castiel quickly jumps in.

Dean folds his arms over his chest trying to hide the illogical feeling of rejection and peers up back at him, trying to get this conversation back on track. “So, I’m assuming you mean for you to be my fake husband then,” Castiel nods, “And what do you propose we do about this marriage once my family is convinced, seeing as you clearly aren’t looking to actually be married? Fake your death?” Dean smirks.

Castiel rolls his eyes. “Nothing quite so dramatic. I could stay the night at your family’s house and leave in the morning. Say I have to go back to work. Then you simply don’t hear from me again. It’s a classic case of a bad alpha abandoning their omega. It would likely still ruffle some feathers, but to a far lesser extent. You pretend to find out about the pup in a few weeks, and no ones any the wiser.”

Dean gapes up at Castiel and blinks a couple of times trying to ingest everything he’s just said. He wants to throw out the idea immediately, say it’s ridiculous, that it’ll never work. But in reality, it isn’t half bad, and the only idea he’s got.

He’s still not so ready to accept the alpha himself though. “And you’d be doing this out of the kindness of your own heart I suppose?”

Castiel smiles crookedly. “If you wish to think of it that way, yes.”

“What about rings? It looks pretty fishy without rings.” It might be the best idea he’s got, but that doesn’t mean he’s going to accept it without a fight.

The alpha frowns, then holds up his index finger in the signal to wait and crouches down next to his duffel. A moment later he pulls out a small purple ornate box with delicate patterns of gold inlaid on the lid. He snaps open the box to reveal what are probably the fanciest chocolates Dean’s seen in his life.

“Woah, where’d you get those?” Dean questions suddenly.

Castiel doesn’t meet his eyes as he replies. “I bought them at the station.” Dean’s certain that box is far too nice to be from the fucking gift shop so Dean’s pretty sure that’s an out and out lie, but he doesn’t call him on it.

Dean watches as Castiel slips off a mall gold painted band from around one of the chocolates and holds it out to Dean. “May I?” he says, with a nod to Dean’s left hand.

Dean holds it out gingerly and Castiel slides the small band onto his ring finger and moulds the fragile metal to it. He quickly drops Dean’s hand once he’s sure it’s fitted snugly and repeats the same process with an identical band from another chocolate.

Dean examines the ‘ring’ and scoffs. “You think this’ll convince them?”

Castiel shrugs as he returns the box to his bag. “At least long enough for you to declare me a bastard and throw it in the trash within a week or so.”

That finally pulls a laugh from Dean and he realizes he’s in much lighter spirits than he was at the beginning of this conversation. “Cas, man. I’m really grateful, but honestly, you don’t have to do this.” Even as he says the words he’s hoping Castiel won’t now agree with him, grab his bags, and carry on down the road, leaving Dean to figure out how to make the best of his original plan.

He doesn’t do any of that though. Instead he stays where he is on the ground and looks up at Dean, almost a parody of a proposal. “Dean, please, allow me to help you. I’d like to know at least one of us gets to go home at the end of this journey.” There’s an unexpected vulnerability in the man’s beautiful eyes and Dean can’t help but hold them. He’s not sure which one of them looks away first, but suddenly Castiel is on his feet again and holding out a hand to Dean who takes it and allows himself to be pulled to his feet.

“Yeah, okay. Sure.” He pauses to close his eyes and take a steadying breath in. He opens them, smiles at the cautious expression on the other man’s face and nods to himself, “let’s do this.”

He turns and swings his rucksack onto his back and goes to hoist up one end of his case, “You gonna give me a hand lugging this thing up the hill or what?”

He can hear Castiel’s smile in his voice as he responds, “It would be my pleasure, Dean.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda warning: Dean gets hit on by some dudes who are being pretty creepy and not listening to Dean declining their attention, but nothing bad happens otherwise. 
> 
> This chapter turned out waaaaaay longer than I thought it was and I'm honestly so pleased. Thank you to everyone who's kudos'ed, commented, and subscribed! This is probably the the best first response I've had to one of my fics ever and it's made me so happy! Please continue in this manner forever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took twice as long to do as the last chapter, but that is because I had basically the whole chapter done, then I decided I hated it so I used it as an outline and re-wrote everything. 
> 
> Thank you to I_Am_Destiels_Biggest_Fan_Lucifer for beta reading some of this chapter for me and making me notice how awful I am at using commas properly.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy!

It’s only a few miles walk to the house, a short hike really, but Dean begins to feel tired even before they pass the first mile. He puts it down to the pregnancy and the fact he’s lugging a heavy suitcase as well, even if there is another person carrying most of the weight. He feels ridiculous having to ask Castiel to stop for him, but after he nearly falls flat on his face, tripping on some stray clumps of dirt for the third time, he’s really questioning how much his pride is really worth.

“Dean, you should stop if you need to. It is not wise to push your body like this in your condition,” Castiel says gently.

“My condition,” Dean scoffs. “I’m fine, Cas.” Even as he says it he knows he’s breathing heavier than normal and he probably doesn’t look fine. “What, you need a break or something?” 

When Dean trips again and this time only just catches himself by stumbling, Castiel comes to a complete stop. “Dean, I think we should take a break. I would like to sit down for a few minutes to rest.”

Dean knows he’s lying, but sees the out he’s being offered. “Eh, well, if you’re sure Cas.” 

They drop the case in the middle of the road upon Dean’s assurance that the road is one of the lesser used ones so they aren’t likely to encounter any traffic. Dean sits down heavily on the upright case and tips his head back to look up at the wide expanse of blue sky above them, thankful that it’s late enough in the day that the heat has died down. He feels Cas sit more gracefully and now they’re almost shoulder to shoulder on top of the suitcase. Dean decides to take the opportunity to ask a question that’s been nagging at him.

“Hey, can I ask you something?” Dean says, tilting his head to the side to look at Castiel more directly. 

Castiel shrugs. “If you wish.”

Dean shifts, considering how best to phrase his question. “You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to. But, uh, I noticed your duffle looks kinda military, and I was wondering...?” Dean lets the question hang, hoping Cas gets the gist of what he’s asking.

Castiel looks contemplatively out at the winding dirt road that leads to the Winchester property and nods rather somberly. “I just finished my second, and what I hope to be my last, tour of duty in Afghanistan.”

Dean whistles low. “Woah, dude.” Dean scrambles to think of something to say, “Uh, thank you for your service.”

Castiel’s smile is mostly hollow as he hums in acknowledgment. Dean is not entirely sure where to go from here so falls back on what he thinks Sam would probably do in this situation. “You, uh, want to talk about it?”

When Castiel smiles again Dean’s glad to see some of the warmth is back in it. “Not particularly. But thank you.” For the first time in the conversation, he turns to face Dean fully. “May I ask, how could you tell it was military? Forgive me if I’m assuming, but you do not have the appearance of a soldier.” 

Dean chuckles. “Yeah, no. My dad actually. He was in the marines for a few years before I was born, so we had a few of his old things around when I was a kid.” Dean grins at the memories that surface. “We-my brother, Sam, and I-used to play with the more kid-friendly stuff.”

He catches the soft look Castiel sends his way but instead of acknowledging it, he clears his throat and stands up, brushing the dust off his pants. “You ready to get going again?”

“Yes, I think I’m suitably rested to continue,” Castiel says, and Dean’s sure there’s a hint of teasing in his tone.

Dean rolls his eyes and picks up his end of the suitcase. “C’mon dude.”

They start walking again, more slowly this time, and Cas decides to pick up their conversation again. “What was it like growing up here for you and your brother?”

Dean grins wide and allows himself to reminisce. “Oh man, it was great when we were kids. Our dad didn’t really let us play in the main fields in case we damaged the plants, but there were a few areas around the property that were great for hide and seek, tag, basically any of the stupid games we could come up with.”

Dean sees Castiel smile out of the corner of his eye. “It sounds wonderful.”

“Yeah, it was awesome. When we got older though, we started helping out more with the business. Usually only in the holidays though, mom didn’t like it if we put it in front if our homework.” Dean laughs, “I think if we’d been given the chance we definitely would have taken it over math.”

“May I ask what your family’s business is?”

“We grow grapes. Our main ones are seyvals which are usually used for white wine.”

“Oh,” Cas sounds surprised, “you own a vineyard.”

“Well, my parents own it, but yeah, it’s been the family business for as long as I can remember.” Dean huffs out a laugh, “It’s one of those classic family stories grandad always tells us about around the harvest, so you might hear it if you stick around long enough.” It occurs to Dean after he has said it that Cas will only be there for around twenty-four hours after they get there and clears his throat awkwardly. “But, you know, long story short is that my great-grandfather wanted to bring the types of wine he’d experienced in the cities to his hometown. Give the small town folk a taste of the high life or something.” Dean shrugs the shoulder not being weighed down by the suitcase. “Personally, I think he just thought it’d be a solid way to make cash. Everyone likes booze, no matter how fancy you package it.” Dean catches a quiet snort from the other man and smiles. “It took a little while to get established, but eventually the harvests started to do well and bottles were actually being sold. We’re not that big, but it’s always been enough to keep the place going.”

Castiel hums at the new information. “It sounds like it takes a lot of effort.”

“Heh, yeah,” Dean says, raising his eyebrows in agreement. “But my dad’s a stubborn bastard. Even when we had a couple bad crops, he still didn’t give up on it; always had new ideas. Found ways to use what we had, upped the price a bit, that kind of stuff. Kept us going until we could stabilize again.” Dean smiles proudly thinking about it.

“You look up to him.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I do.” Dean frowns and falls silent, grateful when Castiel allows the conversation to drop. He feels the prick of tears behind his eyes and curses his hormones. Thinking about how much he has let his dad down has been something he’s been trying to avoid, but now it’s at the forefront of his mind and it doesn’t look like it’s going away anytime soon. John’s done all these things with his life, run the business mostly himself for more than twenty years. He’s made a success of almost everything they’ve tried for the sake of the company, and when it didn’t work out he didn’t give up. What’s Dean done with his life? He went to get a degree and in the process threw his life away because a good looking guy gave him a second glance enough times to get him into bed. He couldn’t bring himself to think he regretted the pup’s existence-because he  _ didn’t _ . What he regretted was just how they had come to be. That they couldn’t have happened a little later, when he was actually married and stable with someone who genuinely cared about him. 

He realizes he’d been silent for what was probably the last mile of walking and with a glance at Cas he was likely putting out some major depressive scents to get that look on the alpha’s face. Dean immediately feels a blush rise on his face and abruptly clears his throat. 

“So Cas, what about you? You got any family?”

Castiel looks surprised at the sudden change but doesn’t question it further. “My parents died when I was quite young and I haven’t had any luck locating any other family. But I do have a wife.”

The new information feels like a punch to the gut, which is stupid because it isn’t like there is a chance of anything happening there. He presses on and tries to hide whatever it is he’s feeling. “Oh yeah? That’s cool, man. How long you been married?” He says, hoping nothing shows through in his voice.

“Only around six years. We wanted to do it before I left. We actually only had a few days as a married couple before I left.”

“Bet she was happy when you got back.” Dean looks over at Cas and catches a sad smile before he responds.

“I haven’t seen her yet, I was on the way there when we met.”

Dean’s head snaps around to fully look at the other man and pulls them both to a stop. “Dude. You’re delaying the first time you’ve seen your wife in six years to help me out? What the hell? I’m not worth that.”

Castiel fixes Dean with a hard look. “Dean, no. Please, don’t feel that way. I am doing this because I want to help you and I have made that choice myself. I haven’t seen Meg in six years, a day will not make a lot of difference.”

Dean continues to frown at Castiel, trying to unravel this strange alpha in front of him. After the expression on the other man’s face refuses to change, he turns back to the road and starts walking again. “Fine. Whatever, man, it's your life.”

The walk in silence for a while until something else occurs to Dean. “Hey, wait, if you’re heading back to your wife, what’re you doing all the way out here? There are quicker ways to get places than Kansas backroads.”

Castiel nods in agreement. “True, but I have always enjoyed a more scenic route. Plus, I-” Castiel pauses, seeming to consider his next words, “I needed some to give myself time to think about certain things.”

Dean decides he’s not going anywhere near that and tries moving away from it as quickly as possible, despite his underlying curiosity. “Yeah, I get that. When school finished I was hanging around campus for like, a week, trying to figure out what I was going to do.”

Castiel looks back at him again, hopefully going for the change of subject he’s offering. “What were you studying?”

Dean smiles thankful to talk about a topic he’s a bit more steady on. “Just finished my masters in English. Not really sure what I’m going to do with that now though,” he finishes with a shrug. 

“Well, what were you planning to do before?” Castiel asks, sounding genuinely interested.

“I was planning,” Dean pauses and looks down at the rough path for a moment, “I’m not really sure what I was planning. Probably would have been something that involved Michael or his career though. I think now I’m back I might like to get a job at the school in town if they’ll take me. I always did like the idea of teaching.”

“I think you would make a very good teacher, Dean.” He feels the warmth from the smile Castiel shoots him like a physical thing and has to look away.

 

They fall into a comfortable silence until they start getting closer to the property and Dean can’t resist pointing out landmarks that he recognises. He knows they’re getting closer now, probably less than a mile away from the main property, and a couple miles from the house. Sooner than he realizes, they reach a turn in the road and suddenly they’re looking out at fields of small trees of grape vines spanning the miles of open space. A glance to the west of the fields brings the large Winchester house into focus and Dean feels his heart leap to his throat with the sudden feeling of homesickness he didn’t notice was there until now. He knows he’s stopped, and he knows Castiel is probably watching him get choked up about his family home while standing in the middle of the road, but he can’t bring himself to care for the moment. 

As soon as he feels he can, he swiftly brings his hand up and wipes at the moisture gathering at the corners of his eyes with the back of his hand and turns to the alpha.

“You just gonna stand there all day?” He says, and he knows his voice breaks slightly, but hopes Castiel doesn’t catch it. He adjusts his grip on the case and leads Castiel down the small incline leading to the path that’ll take them to the house. Castiel is silent as he follows his lead, but he can see the other man gazing intently at the plants and fields they have a view of from where they are. 

Soon enough, they’re ambling slowly along the rows of trees, and as they pass Dean finds himself gently brushing the familiar leaves on either side of them, letting the happiness to be home overshadow his fear for the first time since he left Harvard.

 

They’re probably half a mile from the house when a gunshot rings out across the field and Dean finds himself suddenly half pinned beneath six feet of muscular alpha. He know rationally it’s only Cas’s training kicking in, but he still gets a small bubbling of happiness at the show of protectiveness. He feels Castiel breathing heavily next to his ear as they both watch two pairs of boots get closer to them on the other side of the row of trees from them. Even before they’re within two meters of where they’re lying, Dean recognises the worn leather and gulps audibly. He feels Cas’s arm tense where it’s wrapped around his shoulders and guesses that the he thinks Dean is scared of the fact there’s an unfamiliar alpha and beta with at least one gun walking towards them, rather than that he’s nervous because both men are all too familiar.

The feet stop in front of them and they hear the cock of a shotgun and Castiel starts to rise before Dean can stop him. Dean clenches his fists and squeezes his eyes closed a moment, then goes to stand himself, hoping to stop any carnage.

The moment Dean is fully upright he’s wishing he stayed on the floor and left Cas to deal with the situation.

He meets the angry glare of John Winchester with as much courage as he dares as he steps closer to Castiel. He catches John’s eyes flicker briefly to Cas, decides it’s time to bite the bullet. 

With the mantra of  _ it’s now or never  _ running through his head, he breathes in deeply and opens his mouth. “Dad, this is Castiel.” Dean reaches down and interlinks his fingers with Cas’s. “My husband.”

If Dean thought John looked angry before, it’s nothing compared to the positive glower that morphs his features now. His nostrils flare furiously and for a moment Dean is genuinely afraid he might shoot Cas, but a second later the shotgun is lowered sharply and Dean hears the sound of the safety clicking on before John growls out, “We will discuss this at the house, Dean.”

Then he’s turning and starts striding quickly along the path and they’re all left staring at the alpha’s retreating back.

Dean spares a glance to Bobby who’s been standing watching the interaction pensively. The old beta is now just looking at him with the expression that usually precedes him being called an idjit and getting a thwack on the back of the head. Dean shrugs helplessly and gives him a tense smile that Bobby responds to by rolling his eyes and crossing through the hedge onto Dean’s side to clap him on the shoulder. 

“Good to have you back, boy.” Bobby says, then glances at Castiel. “Coulda’ given us a bit more warning though.”

“Yeah, well, it was kinda sudden for us too.” Dean says, and he’s sure he sees a small smirk glace across Castiel’s face before fades back to his neutral expression.

Bobby doesn’t appear wholly convinced, but seems to decide to leave it, at least until later. He spares a look toward the house, and where John is now a quarter of a mile away from them. “Better get after him then.” Bobby turns to follow John then casually throws over his shoulder, “You ready to face some consequences?”  

Dean meets Castiel’s eyes, silently asking him the same question. Castiel smiles, small but sure, and inclines his head, squeezing Dean’s hand that is still in his. Dean nods almost to himself turns to start toward the house and the arguments probably waiting for him there. He feels Cas’s grip tighten a fraction and smiles in spite of himself.

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” Dean says, loud enough for Bobby to hear and internally hopes Castiel was right about this being better than the alternative.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting a little more angsty, huh? Please leave comments and kudos as the make me so happy and make me write faster! Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE RETURNED! I am genuinely so horrifically sorry that this has taken me 3 months to post, but my excuse is that I started college and have been getting used to a much busier schedule for the last couple months.  
> Moral of the story is college is teaching me how to time manage for the first time in my life heh.
> 
> Since I last updated, the kudos on this fic has reached over 100 and oh my gosh guys! Thank you!!! so much! to everyone who has left kudos and comments on this, especially as getting emails saying I had kudos acted as little reminders to write and that people like this and are still interested in it. The response to this fic has beaten out everything I've ever posted previously and that has just made me so happy!  
> Also, this chapter now makes up around half of the total word count of the fic (which I did not realize until today). So hopefully it was maybe a little bit worth the wait. (Again, I am so sorry)

When they get to the house, the doors are already open and Dean can hear his father shouting from inside. He braces himself and, quietly as he can, steps over the threshold with Castiel at his heels. They drop Dean’s suitcase to the side of the hallway. Bobby had been only a little in front of them, but by now has disappeared into the room where the sounds of conversation are coming from. He can hear his father above all else, almost loud enough to hear what he’s saying from several rooms away as they are, but underneath that he can hear the quieter murmur of Mary’s voice along smelling with her gentle omega scent that still permeates the house. The combination gives him confidence to continue to the end of the hall and step into the doorway of the room the voices are coming from.

Immediately the conversation grinds to a halt and he’s greeted with looks from the room’s two occupants, and he sees that Bobby has already made himself scarce. Dean knows he’s probably only in the next room, but the old beta knows what Winchester family fights can be like and clearly didn’t want a front row seat with a chance of audience participation.

Then almost before he can blink, his mother is stepping forward and pulling him into a hug. “Dean! Sweetheart, why didn’t you tell us you were coming back?” she says warmly into his shoulder.

Dean hugs her back and takes in her comforting smell of cherry blossoms and lavender before he replies tentatively and “Sorry, mom. I wanted it to be a surprise.”

“Surprise,” he hears John scoff when him and his mom part. “Mary, I don’t think you’re taking this seriously enough. The boy got _married._ And to someone we don’t know, without telling us, then just shows up here with the strange alpha in tow like it’s nothing!” John’s voice rises steadily as he speaks, ending in a deep growl that seems to resonates in Dean’s bones.

“Dad-”

John turns his anger on Dean. “No Dean. You made this choice. You have to deal with the consequences.” The old alpha steps forward and Dean fights the instinctive urge to retreat. “How did you think this was going to go? You show up out of the blue, without so much as a call, wandering through the fields with an unknown alpha, who you claim is your husband.” The scent of angry alpha starts to permeate the room, and Dean finds himself hunching his shoulders and trying to resist the instinct to wrap his arms around his stomach to protect his pup. He still keeps his head up, meeting the angry glare aimed at him. He tries to prepare himself for whatever line of argument his father will use next, dreading whatever his father will say when Dean doesn’t reply. However, he’s spared when the sudden scent of angry omega cuts into the tense atmosphere.

“John Winchester, shut up. Now.” Mary says firmly, stepping between her husband and son, not hesitating to hold the angry alpha’s stare. “Before you talk yourself into a night sleeping on the couch.”

They glare at each other, looking like they’re having some kind of silent argument, until John releases a growl and steps away. He looks like he’s going to leave and Dean can't help but feel relieved.

Then the sound of a throat clearing behind him causes his father to freeze and look to a point over Dean's shoulder and Dean suddenly remembers that Castiel is still standing there. He spares a moment to feel surprised the man hasn’t run away during all of this, but that thought is quickly overshadowed with his annoyance at him for jumping in when he did.

“Mr. Winchester, I am sorry that this is the way we have been introduced, but please don't blame this on Dean.” He sees Cas step forward and come into his peripheral vision, but doesn't dare look away from watching his John’s reaction. “It was my idea to wed when we did, and I apologise that you weren't informed. But even so, Dean is old enough to make his own choices. And I would ask you to respect that.”

John’s face is beginning to turn red and his gaze narrows to a pinpoint of anger directed solely on Castiel and begins stalking forward. “Who do you think you are? This is my land, my house, my family,” he spits the last word, only a foot or so of space between him and Castiel. Dean’s wondering what the fuck Cas is playing at when the sound of a door slamming makes at least him and Mary turn away from the two alphas to look toward to the hall where the stairs are.

“What’s going on? Who is arguing? What happened?” A flustered looking Henry Winchester sweeps into the room from the hall, ruffled grey hair falling over the side of his face and jacket looking to be inside out is on his shoulders. Sharp hazel eyes sweep the room and the stiff posture of its occupants, only glancing over the two alphas that have yet to break their staring contest, and land themselves on Dean, bringing a sunshine bright smile out across his old features.

“Dean my boy! You’re back! John why didn’t you tell me Dean was coming back today?” When he gets no response from his son, he moves on to Mary and changes his path of questioning. “Did he tell me and I forgot?”

Despite the situation, Dean finds himself smiling and allowing a small chuckle at his grandfather’s familiar behaviour. He steps forward to give the older man a hug, grateful for the reprieve.

“No, Grandpa Henry, it was me who didn’t tell anyone I was coming back.” He gives him a squeeze around his shoulders and gets one in return and steps back. He wonders if Bobby had perhaps opened his study door enough to alert him more quickly to the commotion going on downstairs.

“Well, it’s very good to see you. How have you been? How was school? Tell me everything. Also, who is that fellow over there with your father? I don’t think I’ve seen him here before.”

Dean swallows and looks to his mother for guidance. Her expression has calmed down and she looks less murderous when she gives him an encouraging nod. Before he can introduce Castiel, his father’s voice cuts in first.

“This, Dad, is Dean’s husband.” The word husband is growled viciously enough that it makes Dean flinch. “And I would appreciate it if, as the head of the family, you would back me up on how ridiculous this situation is.”

Dean looks over his shoulder and sees John has stepped around Cas and is now standing in front of him with the other man attempting to glare holes into the back of his head.  

Henry frowns at his son and looks back and forth between him and Dean, then looks around John at Castiel. He steps around Dean, walks until he’s moving around John too, and faces Castiel. Henry appears to study Castiel for a moment, meeting the other man’s eyes with his piercing stare.

Dean feels himself tense, holding his breath for whatever reaction his grandfather has, but when Dean’s just beginning to think he’s going to see one of Henry Winchester’s rare blow ups, the man holds out his hand to shake.

“Henry Winchester, Dean’s grandfather. It’s a pleasure to meet Dean’s husband. I hope you will be good to him,” Henry’s voice lowers almost imperceptibly when he continues, “And if I hear of any words to the  contrary, I assure you that we will be having words.”

Castiel looks as surprised as Dean feels, and had obviously also been preparing for the worst, but still cautiously raises his hand to return the gesture. Henry is apparently finding nearly giving Dean a heart attack amusing, because he smiles at Castiel and a moment later drops the hand he’s holding.

“That’s it?” John exclaims, and suddenly Dean is again reminded of his father’s presence and still simmering anger. “He comes back married without so much as a phone call and you have nothing to say about it?”

Henry sighs. “John-” 

“No. He,” he says, pointing angrily at Castiel, “is not welcome here.” Dean then finds himself faced with John’s anger again, “I am saying, here and now, that I do not approve of this and I refuse to give any kind of blessing to this insane marriage.”

With that John turns on his heel and storms out. A moment later they all hear the sound of the back door slamming loud enough to echo through the house and Dean allows himself to flinch this time.

They are all silent for a minute longer and Dean feels three pairs of concerned eyes move to him. Mary crosses the space between her and Dean to place her hand gently on his arm and smile sympathetically at him.

“I’ll talk to him.”

Dean gives her a weak smile in return and rests his hand on top of hers to squeeze it. “Thanks, mom,” he murmurs.

Henry's voice is next to break through the tense lull over the room. “Well, it seems we at least have some cause for celebration,” he turns to Castiel again, “I’m sorry, I don't think we had the opportunity to be properly introduced,” he says, clearly choosing to ignore his son’s attempts at introductions.

Castiel’s eyes switch from Dean to Henry, and Dean can’t help but be glad for the reprieve. As much as the clear concern in the alpha’s eyes warms him, he didn’t enjoy the scrutiny. “My name is Castiel Novak, it is very nice to meet you, Mr. Winchester.”

“Thank you, Castiel. It’s nice to meet you too. And call me Henry, please.”

“Well, I think that’s quite enough excitement for the moment,” Mary sighs. “Dean, why don’t you and Castiel take your bags upstairs. Just put them in your old room for now and we can sort out arrangements later.”

Dean goes with Castiel to get his suitcase, and they're moving towards the stairs when Mary calls from where her and Henry still are hanging back, clearly planning to talk about them when they're gone.

“Oh, and Dean? Once you’re settled why don't you come help me with dinner?” Mary says with a soft smile which Dean returns.

“Sure mom. See you later.”

 

Both Castiel and Dean are quiet as they make their way upstairs, but soon as Dean is sure they're out of earshot he speaks without turning to face the other man.

“I am so fucking sorry about all of that. I knew it’d be bad but I’d hoped you wouldn't be dragged into it like that, even though it was kind of your fault a little bit. But I so get it if you want to leave now and skip dinner.” Dean knows he's probably rambling but before he can regret it too much, Castiel is jumping in.

“Dean, as I have told you, this was my decision. I am sorry if I caused further strife between you and your father, but please believe that I can look after myself, despite your father's ferocity.”

They pause as Dean directs them into his old room, and they put down the case and close the door.

“Cas, c’mon man. I know you can look after yourself, I’m not worried about that.”

Castiel frowns and his eyes narrow with it. “Then what are you worried about, Dean?”

Dean sighs and runs a hand through his hair. “I’m just saying that you don't have to deal with this! What are you even doing here? You want to have a laugh at the dumb omega while his life crashes around him!” Dean knows his tone has definitely moved into accusing, but he can’t bring himself to care. “That it? Just thought you’d stop off on your trip home for a bit of a laugh, or what? What fucking reason could you have for being here? For dealing with all this _crap_!” Dean doesn't realize he’s shaking until he stops speaking, but before he can deal with that he notes that he was probably louder than he had intended to be and hopes desperately that no one was close enough to hear him.

He’s still figuring out how he could spin this if he has been heard by anyone when he feels a hand rest on his shoulder and he looks up to meet a cool blue stare. Suddenly, he’s finding himself pulled into strong arms and he’s pressing his face into the side of Castiel’s neck to inhale the wonderful scent with a calming undertone the alpha’s clearly trying to put into it.

“I'm sorry, Dean.”

Dean allows himself a moment to indulge, to even make pretend for a moment that Castiel really is his husband, and letting the comforting feel of the hug sooth him. But quickly he’s worrying that the hug was only meant to get him to calm down and it's going to get awkward in a moment, so he pulls back. He drags his hand down his face with a grumbled “fucking hormones.” He sees Castiel is still watching him with a wary expression and waves him off. “I'm fine. Relax, I’m probably not going to have another meltdown any time soon.”

Castiel is still looking wary, but now the atmosphere in the room is feeling suffocating and needs to leave. “So, uh, I’m gonna go see what my mom wants. Try and avoid people if you can. Stay here if you want. Or not…” Dean starts backing towards the door. “Just, don't get shot or anything. My dad probably wouldn't, but this isn't really something that's come up before so-” he knocks into the door and quickly opens it and steps through.

“I will be careful, Dean. Thank you,” Castiel says, smiling gently.

“Great. See you at dinner.”

With that Dean closes the door and rests his forehead against it.

 

Dean wanders a little before he goes down to the kitchen, re-familiarizing himself with the house. He takes a peek in Sammy's room, even though he knows the kid's hundreds of miles away at Stanford. He lets his parents door remain closed as he passes.

He eventually finds himself standing in front of the big window on the landing looking out at the vineyard. In any other circumstance he would go the a walk around it to clear his head, but he knows that is likely what John’s doing and he doesn't fancy that conversation just yet. Instead, he places his hand gently on his lower stomach and rubs his hand across the area in slow circles.

“You’ll like this place, kid,” but as soon as the quiet words pass his lips, he thinks about how they might not actually be here by the time they’re born. Dean sighs and let's his hand drop, trying to fight off the melancholy mood settling over him. He stays at the window a moment longer, just watching the breeze sway the short trees around the field. Eventually he knows he should go downstairs though, and decides to brave the risk of running into Castiel, Bobby, or anyone else who happens to be around.

When he gets to the kitchen, Mary’s already at work, and immediately sets on him when he walks through the door, pushing him towards the kitchen table where a small pile of vegetables and a peeler await. The both work quietly for a few minutes until she decides to break the silence, deeming the time long enough for him to not try and leave if she starts talking.

“You know that your father and I love you, don’t you Dean?”

Dean hesitates in his peeling long enough that she no doubt notices before he replies. “Yeah, course I do, Mom.”

Mary sighs and reaches out to touch his hand. “I am so sorry about the way your father reacted. You must know I am. But it’s just because he’s worried.” Dean scoffs. “Dean,” Mary scolds, “You must realize how much of a shock it was for us all.”

“I wanted it to be a surprise,” he mumbles.

Mary chuckles. “Well, it was definitely that.”

“I just don’t get it why he can’t treat me like a grown up about this. I got married, and I know that’s big, but he could still respect my decision about it instead of treating me like a dumb kid.”

Mary stands up and moves around her side of the table to Dean and pulls him into a hug with his face against her abdomen like he really was a kid again. She gently runs her fingers through his hair as she speaks. “We just want you to be happy sweetheart. Your dad just doesn’t have the best ways of expressing that sometimes.”

“Or any times,” Dean adds petulantly, which makes Mary cuff him lightly on the back of the head. Then she steps back and looks down at him, taking his face in her hands to make him look back at her. “Is this really what you want sweetie? Is he what you want?” Dean knows without saying who she’s talking about. He swallows around the lump in his throat at the understanding in her expression and responds quickly. “Yeah. Yeah, he really is.” And he can’t help feeling somehow both thankful and angry that he isn’t completely lying to his mother.

Mary scans his face for a moment longer, and seems at least appeased by what she finds. She leans down to place a kiss on his forehead that he leans into. “Then it’ll work out, baby. I know it.”

As Mary moves back to retake her seat at the table a clattering sound comes from the back door as it swings open revealing a shock of bright red hair that leaves Dean gaping. “Hey, Mrs. Winchester, they didn’t have any cherries, but they said they’d get some in sometime next week so-”

“Charlie?”Dean asks as he slowly stands from his chair.

Charlie looks up suddenly and her mouth drops open. “Dean?” Then her face is splitting into a beaming grin as she all but drops the grocery bags she’s holding and darts forward to wrap her arms around his neck.

“Dean! Oh my crap! Hi!” He hides his grin in her hair and gives her small body a tight squeeze in return. He breathes in her calming beta scent with a kiss to her hair. “Hey Charles.”

“Wait!” she exclaims, pulling back and looking curiously up at him. “What are you doing here?”

“School finished. So I thought I’d come help with the harvest like old times. What about you? Aren’t you supposed to be at college too?”

Something flashes across Charlie’s face a second, darkening her smile. “Ah, y’know how it goes. You hack the wrong corrupt database and MIT thinks you should take a break for a while.” She shrugs, trying to play it off, but it’s clearly something that still hurts. He smiles sympathetically at her and drags her into another, briefer, hug.

When he pulls back and his arms slide from around her, green eyes move to his left hand and she grabs it.

“What is that?!” She says pointing at the metallic gold ring on his finger.

Dean watches her cautiously as he replies. “I, uh, I got married.” He makes himself smile as convincingly as he can and tries to surreptitiously pull his hand away before she can examine the ring more thoroughly.

She lets his hand go, only to grasp onto his arm instead. “What do you mean _you got married?_ Why didn’t you tell me?”

A chuckle from over by the oven reminds them of Mary’s presence. “Don’t worry Charlie, he didn’t tell anyone. Wanted it to be a surprise.” She says the last sentence slightly mocking, and Dean’s thinking that that’s going to become some kind of joke around here.

Charlie still looks confused and he can see the hurt leaking into her eyes. “Yeah, but I at least use email. And text. And - Dean c’mon!” she whines.

“It was kind of a sudden thing, Charles. Spur of the moment and all that.” He spares a moment to realize he possibly feels worse lying to his best friend than he did to his mother.

“But I was gonna be your best woman.” Charlie's face falls into a pout.

Dean's sorry to have upset her, but at least now she's not focused on the ring or on the absurdity of the marriage like his family was.

“Would it make it up to you if I introduced you to him?”

Charlie looks back up at him, and he knows he's got her, even if she tries to glare at him. “Maybe.”

 

They don’t get a chance for introductions before they need to start getting ready for dinner. As it’s a homecoming meal of sorts, they make it a bit more fancy than usual, with Mary promising that they’re eating in the proper dining room with the fucking mahogany table from 1900-and-whatever. Of course that means they have to dress up a bit more. Dean makes his excuses and escapes back to his bedroom to find Cas. The alpha only has the suit he came in, but after a shower and an ironing later, paired with one of Dean’s shirts and a tie, he’s not looking quite like he had walked several miles in it. Dean swiftly follows suit, and soon enough they’re gravitating towards the dining room and the smells of food.

Before they get to the dining room though, Dean stops Cas with a hand on his chest.

“Oh, hey, wait. I almost forgot - Charlie, an old friend of the family, is gonna be there tonight too,” Dean says as quietly as he can with only being a few meters from the main rooms. “She’s living here, so you’re going to see her around. She’s basically family anyway, but should be way easier to deal with than everyone else you’ve met so far.”

Cas nods in understanding. “Thank you, Dean. I am sure she is lovely, and it will be a pleasure to meet her if you think so highly of her.”

Dean knows he’s blushing, but clears his throat and pushes through, patting the other man on the shoulder. “Yeah, thanks Cas,” He glances toward the dining room, and steels himself yet again, “You ready for your first family dinner with the Winchesters?”

Castiel smiles and nods, so Dean takes his hand - purely for show, and not at all because he’s nervous as fuck - and takes the steps along the hallway.

“Dean, you look dashing, sweetheart,” Mary greets them. “College did you good.” She takes a step back to look him over and he knows she can’t tell anything is different, but still feels nervous that she’s going to see something that will give him away. Quickly, she is moving onto Castiel and scanning him up and down in a far less motherly way. He knows she’s at least partially accepted Castiel, but she’s obviously still wary of him and will not hesitate to act if she feels he is not fulfilling her standards for husbandly behaviour to him. Dean doesn’t know which emotion to focus on between love that she’s so protective of him, and fear that her scrutiny will expose them.

“Castiel, you look quite handsome yourself. I think I’m beginning to see why my son decided to marry you.”

Cas takes the compliment far better than Dean ever could, and merely smiles serenely with a quick bashful look down before meeting her eyes again. “Thank you, Mrs. Winchester. May I say that you look quite beautiful yourself?”

It’s obvious Mary can see through his efforts to charm, but is apparently willing to accept the flattery for the moment, and continues to smile back elegantly. “You may. Now, are you ready to take your seats at the table?” she adds towards Dean.

Dean nods and they start to walk past her, with Dean pausing to give her a brief hug and whisper, “Thanks mom.” She only allows him a second or two before she’s shoving him towards the large table in the centre of the room.

He sees there’s only six places set at the table so he assumes that Bobby likely won’t be joining them. He know the old beta doesn’t like ‘having to dress up just to eat’ so he’s probably got his own plate in his little cottage to the north of the house. John’s place is going to be at the head of the table and Mary to his right, with Henry at the other end. He’s hoping Charlie will be willing take the seat on his father’s left and can diffuse some of the tension by being her chill beta self between them, so he takes the next seat to that. Cas goes to sit in the empty seat on Dean’s right, but he grabs his wrist, and with a shake of his head and a glance he directs him to the seat opposite instead.

Dean is thoroughly aware of how disastrous this has the possibility to go and is praying for some kind of miracle that John will be to tired from pacing the vineyard to attend.

However, a second after that thought crosses his mind, thudding footsteps can be heard from the back hallway, coming steadily nearer, and a moment later John is stepping into the room, standing stiffly in his suit and tie. He stops short at the sight of them seated at the table, and Dean knows that his mother’s ‘talk’ likely had little effect.

Dean’s preparing for the interrogation and intimidation tactics to start then, when quick slight footsteps precede the sudden appearance of red hair in the doorway.

“Am I late? I didn’t mean to be, sorry, I just got sidetracked for a bit, then, y’know, suddenly I was late.” Her eyes dart around the dimly lit room then rest surely on Castiel and a bright smile slips onto her face instead. “Oh hi! You must be Dean’s husband!” She glides smoothly to Castiel and holds out her hand a second before ducking to give him a hug. Castiel looks startled but hugs her back hesitantly. Dean lifts his glass to his lips, with a quick sniff to ensure it’s only water, to hide his smile. He notices John roll his eyes, but Dean can tell there is a hint of fondness, used to Charlie’s behaviour, but annoyed as to who it’s currently directed. He crosses the room to take his seat, deciding that it’s not yet the time to make Dean regret every decision that has brought him to this point.

“It’s so great to meet you,” Charlie says when she pulls back, “when Dean told me I don’t think I really believed him, but oh wow, I can see it now.” Charlie looks like she wants to say more, but notices the slight glare from John, albeit more directed at Cas than her, but she still decides to save her own interrogation for later and steps away to go to her seat next to Dean.  

“Thanks for using me as a human shield,” she whispers quietly to Dean as she passes.  

Dean notices his dad glance their way so only responds with a his most charming grin, and a quick squeeze to her wrist to in apology and thanks.

There is a few minutes of awkward silence before Henry arrives and takes the seat at the other end of the table.

“Well this is nice,” Henry says, smiling, “it’s been so long since we’ve had a proper family dinner. It's only a shame Sam isn't here too.”

And that coaxes a bittersweet smile out of Dean. He can agree that it really is a shame Sam is still away at Stanford, but at the same time he's glad Sam doesn't have to be dragged into all of this.

They all make idle smalltalk for a few moments, with Charlie clearly doing her best to hold up the conversation for Dean while Cas is mostly just allowed to sit and take in the large dining room. The mood lifts as soon as Mary arrives with the food, and Dean and Charlie stand as well to help bring dishes to the table.

Shortly they are all finally around the table, but no sooner than grace has been said does everyone return to silence as they focus on their food. Dean's startled when a slight throat clearing across from him breaks the tension a few minutes into the awkward meal. “This is very delicious, Mrs.Winchester. Thank you.”

Mary smiles back warmly, “Thank you, Castiel.”

“It's a very, very old _family_ recipe,” John breaks in, almost speaking over the top of the end of Mary’s sentence.

“John-” Mary sighs.

“What about your family, Castiel?” John continues, clearly deciding it’s time to move on to the interrogation portion of the evening.

Dean jumps in before Castiel can reply. “Cas doesn't know his family, but he's got us now, right?” Dean knows his smile is edging on strained, and when he looks up at his dad, he only gets a dark scowl in return.

“Wonderful,” John says flatly, “Generations of Winchester family history, and Dean has managed to marry a man with none.”

Dean frowns angrily at him,trying to think of something he can say to defend the alpha, but a soft hand on his arm alerts him to Charlie's grounding presence next to him giving him a look he knows is advising him not to try to argue more than necessary. He nods as imperceptibly as he can and pats her arm, turning back to focus on his food.

Why is he getting so wound up over this? He's not even really married to Cas. The man will be gone in the morning, and they're more than likely to never see each other again afterwards. Cas will go on with his life, and Dean - Dean will go on with his.

He hadn't realised how far he'd drifted until he's brought back by Charlie not so gently kicking his foot under the table.

“Dean honey, are you alright?” Mary asks, concerned.

Dean quirks his lips in a brief smile when he looks up at her. “Yeah, I'm fine mom, thanks. Just - tired I guess.”

“I was just asking you how you and had Castiel met?”

Dean hopes desperately that no one can sense his alarm as he looks up at the alpha in question and catches the same look mirrored in blue eyes.

“Well, uh, it's nothing that special you know.” Dean says, clearing his throat awkwardly.

Mary smiles warmly, gentle eyes reflecting the soft candlelight. Dean knows the expression on his father's face is something far less supporting.

“It was in May.”

Castiel's voice makes Dean's head snap around to the man across from him.

“May?” Mary asks.

Dean takes the bit he's been offered and decides he better start running with it.

“Uh, yeah, May,” Dean says after he clears his throat again. “It was just after my exams and me and a few friends went out to celebrate. You remember me telling you that, right mom?”

Dean feels slightly less horrible about lying to Mary because he did actually go out to celebrate after his exams, just he was already seeing an alpha at the time, except that one just turned out to be a dick.

“Of course I do, Dean, you just never mentioned you'd met anyone.” Mary's tone is still obviously wary, but she’s clearly at least beginning to believe the tale.

“Well, I mean-” Dean falters, not really sure how to explain in a way all of his family will believe, “It-it took some time for me to get to know him, so I didn’t want to say anything at the time really. But then, I just -  knew he was the right one, y’know mom?”

Mary smiles at him, clearly trying to calm the tension in the room, most of which is probably coming from Dean, and reaches across the table to gently pat his hand.

“Okay sweetheart, that’s fine. I was just asking.” Dean smiles back, even though he can see John looking impossibly more disapproving, and what is probably also suspicious. Mary is either oblivious of him, or purposely choosing to ignore her husband.

“So, Castiel, what is it you do for a living?”

“Cas was in the military, right Cas?” Dean says, “Got discharged earlier this year.”

John looks back and forth between his son and Castiel, looking like he’s trying to figure out some kind of puzzle.  

“And what is it exactly you do now, Castiel?” John asks, sounding distasteful. When Dean goes to open his mouth again to answer, his father holds up a hand to stop him.

Castiel clears his throat before answering. “Well, at the moment I have picked up the job I had prior to the military, which was selling insurance.”

Dean knows his father won’t hesitate to make his displeasure at the simplicity of that career choice known even before he hears him snort derisively. In response Dean lays down his cutlery and angles himself toward John, but doesn’t yet meet his eyes.

Dean knows he’ll regret asking even before he opens his mouth, but decides to disregard his more logical thought processes for the moment. “Something you wanna say, Dad?”

“Dean-” Mary says, trying to prevent the trainwreck they can all see coming, but John is clearly as unwilling as Dean to pay much attention to her at this point.

“Well son, you’ve certainly married differently that your mother and I had intended for you,” John says, with a obvious undertone of anger, while keeping his eyes on his plate, which only serves to irritate Dean more, even as he tries to maintain some semblance of calm.

“And what’s that supposed to mean?”

This time John does look up when he speaks, and the fury in his eyes almost takes Dean by surprise. “Dean, you and I both know _exactly_ what that’s supposed to mean. I mean you married a man with practically nothing to his name, what kind of a choice is that for a marriage?”

Dean ensures he makes eye contact with his father this time and knows his voice has moved into a far icyer register when he replies. “Mine. It was my choice.”

“Yes,” John says smoothly, as if that was just the answer he was expecting, “And that does not mean it was a good choice.” He places his own cutlery down and faces Dean fully. “What were you thinking Dean? You barely even know this man and you plan to spend the rest of your life with him?”

Dean puffs himself up slightly where he sits. He knows everyone else at the table has paused eating to observe the unfolding argument, likely all except Cas trying to think of something to say that will diffuse the tension and rising scents of anger in the room, but still none have yet tried to intervene and Dean wants to say what he has to say before they try.

“Actually Dad, yeah I do. I do know him. I know he’s nice, and he’s kind. And that he’s smart, and gentle, and protective and he cares about me. So, I’m sorry, Dad, if my decision to marry an alpha _like that_ is so horrible to you.” Dean knows his expression has slipped into a matching glare to his father’s, but has by this point stopped caring as he stands up from the table with a muttered “Excuse me”, and a last angry look cast toward John that is returned immediately.

He starts feeling bad the moment he leaves the dining room, largely helped along by the calming scents he now realizes Mary was trying to use to calm them down, along with the four pairs of eyes he can feel burning into his back.

He doesn’t stop until he’s standing outside though. He can see the sun has only recently gone down by the rays of sunlight still on the horizon in the west, but the stars are already beginning to come out and fuck has he missed the clear and unpolluted night skies out here.

There is a fountain in the middle of the courtyard he is standing in that’s probably older than Grandpa Henry and that he features solidly in so many early memories. He can’t stop himself moving toward it and sitting on the now cool stone edge to look up at the open skies above the house.

He’s not staring up at the sky long before that delicious scent he now knows to associate with Cas begins to wrap around him and he hears soft footsteps on the stone tiling.

Dean looks down from the sky, but doesn’t turn back just yet, choosing to look down at the rippling waters of the fountain when he speaks. “I’m sorry.”

“Dean, please don’t apologise, it was my fault.”

Dean chuckles mirthlessly. “No it wasn’t, Cas. It’s my dad’s fault for being a dick and it’s mine for letting him get to me.” Dean turns back to look at Castiel, knowing he’s probably planning to argue and tries to project in both his gaze and his scent that he’s not in the mood continue another argument right now.

The alpha closes his mouth and frowns but doesn’t say anything. Dean sighs and looks back up towards the quickly darkening sky.

A couple of minutes later, it’s Castiel who breaks the silence. “When I was a child I used to pray for what you have in there.”

Dean scoffs. “What? A father who would happily like to control your life for the rest of forever?”

“A family who loves you.”

Dean turns around to look at him again, and catches the soft smile that rests on Castiel’s face. Dean sighs again, this time with more longing than he would never admit to anyone unless under extreme torture, and stands up from his low seat with a grunt and his hand gently glances his lower stomach.

“I’m sorry, Castiel. Hey, at least your job’ll be over in another eight hours, then you can leave and forget any of this ever happened.”

Castiel smiles again, but this one is far sadder than previous. “I am only sorry I can’t do more for you, Dean.”

“Cas, man, I’m pretty sure the only way you could do more is if you really did marry me.” Dean laughs but that longing is settling more firmly in his gut by the second, and he knows now it probably isn’t going to be leaving with the alpha in front of him when tomorrow comes around. For now, he pushes it down and pats Castiel on the shoulder as he passes and savours the brief contact. “C’mon, let’s get back before they send out a search party.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all those leaving kudos and comments and please continue to do so because I swear every comment makes my day every time. I hope y'all enjoyed this one and the people that popped up in it! More is to come!
> 
> Come say hi on tumblr ! ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Always love kudos and comments, and if anyone's up for some beta reading I'd be very welcome. My tumblr  
> if you're interested or just say wanna hi


End file.
